


Ghost among us

by Zebra_catz



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Ghost Shenanigans, Haunting, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_catz/pseuds/Zebra_catz
Summary: Emerson Barrett dies a tragic, premature death and embarks on a journey through the afterlife.





	Ghost among us

Black. Darker than black.   
Emerson wondered where he was, what had happened. The last memory he had was of excruciating pain and the taste of iron while someone was sobbing and holding him in their shaking arms. Remington. It all came rushing back, his family, his art, the band. He had to go back. For the first time, Emerson knew that he wasn’t ready to die. He tried to scream only to realize that his body and his soul were no longer connected, he could only pray not to be stuck in the endless black for all of eternity with nothing but his own mind, no walls to draw on and no body to draw with, no sound, no Remington. This was no way to exist.  
“Hello there, son” echoed an unfamiliar disembodied voice.  
Emerson tried to ask who the mysterious voice belonged to, still not retaining the fact that he no longer had vocal chords.  
“I am god”   
He had half a mind to laugh at the blunt statement.  
“Or allah, Elohim, Parvardigar, Wesakechak, whatever you call me these days”  
Unexpectedly, the black abyss was replaced with a world of clouds in front of a vivid backdrop of the colourful evening sky. Emerson felt his previously missing hand brush against the side of his thigh. He looked down, never had he realized how comforting the sight of his own body could be.  
“Where am I” He asked.  
“You are in heaven, young man” god responded as if it were painfully obvious.  
“Shouldn’t I be in hell?” Emerson inquired, shocked.  
“You’re a good soul, you’ve always done things for the right reasons and helped others. You belong up here” God explained like a proud parent. “Your brothers on the other hand, I’m not sure about”  
Emerson chuckled briefly before remembering that he’d never see Seb and Rem again, as crazy as they may be. He was soon fighting tears.  
God looked concerned.  
“Oh, son. I know this must be hard” he pulled the young dead man into a tight hug. “But you can always go down to earth and watch them” Emerson pulled away.   
“What did you just say” a mischievous smile stretched across his face  
“You, my friend, can haunt people, and much, much more”


End file.
